Home Sweet HomeNot!
by Broken hearts and glass
Summary: When Percy was 13 he was bitten. When he turned 16 him and his family moved to Beacon Hills. There he met Scott and Stiles. While in Beacon Hills he runs into an old friend of his father, who has been missing for years. In Beacon Hillss he learns what his father was and he is ready to know more. Now Percy must find his dad, get rid of the alpha pack and graduate high school. Easy.
1. We found a lost boy

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or Percy Jackson they belong to their creators which isn't me….Sadly

Also this story takes place about when Stiles and Scott are 17 and Percy is 16 almost 17 and Derek is 24 Percy is in Stiles and Scott's class. Okay they are juniors. I'm sorry if I get anything wrong tell me if I do.

The rain was falling. It made little pitter-patter sounds on the windows and the roof. Under the small roof was a boy. He had dark hair and was a little taller than most kids his age. By far the most amazing thing about his outward appearance was his eyes. They were a sparkling sea-green. The boy was about thirteen.

He was trying to sleep but the thunder would not let him. Everytime he was about to nod off then a loud boom would come, making him stay awake through the night. No matter what he tried to do he could not go to sleep so he left his room at about 3 o'clock. (Its was summer) He got dressed and had grabbed a flashlight before he left. He went into the woods behind his house. When he had gotten into a clearing of the forest he saw it. His eyes widened. 'What is that thing?' The answer to that question was it was not a 'thing' it was a creature.

The creature had red eyes and was kinda hairy and the face looked strange. This thing shocked the thirteen year old and he tried to run away from it but it proved to fast for him. The beast lunged at him and the boy stumbled on a rock and crashed to the ground. The monster landed on top of him, it then growled in his face. The boy was very scared. Who wouldn't be? The large creature turned his head and went closer to the teen's neck. The teenager just closed his eyes and waited for sweet death to come but it never did only pain. The only thing that came was pain. His body was on fire. He screamed, the monster that put him in so much pain had left second after it bit him. Eventually the boy passed out in pain. Alone in the forest.

Three years later

"Mom why do we have to move?" "Yes Percy. I'm writing a book about things of the supernatural and I heard Beacon Hills is perfect for inspiration. Plus Paul got a job as the English lit. professor at Beacon Hills college." "But all my friends live here." "Just do the talk time and the text." "It's not the real thing. Also mom" "Yes." "It is just text and talk time, you don't have to put the in front of it." "Oh. Percy I want you to know sweetie it is only for two maybe three years. You can live here for three years right?" "Yes I guess I can."

One boring car trip across the country later.

"Here we are." They were in front of their new house. "Yes! I can finally leave this car!" Percy almost ran out of the car. "Mom I can I have the keys?" "Yes just wait a moment." Sally went up the driveway and handed Percy the keys before she went back to the car to grab one of her bags. "Mom when is the truck coming?" "The moving truck is supposed to be coming tomorrow." "Okay." Paul, Sally, and Percy went into the house and started to pull out the sleeping bags. Percy went to his room and set out his sleeping bag and put his gym bag some of his clothes. Sally and Paul went to their bedroom to do the same thing. As soon as Percy had all of his stuff out her fell asleep. An hour later Percy got up. He was feeling it. 'Great. This is happening.' He left his house and went to the woods. There he stayed in the forest until the full moon past. He could control the wolf but he didn't have enough faith in his ability to control it.

Meanwhile. (Scott and Stiles)

"Hey Scott." "Hello Stiles." "It's the full moon come on let's go to the woods. You and Derek can do wolf things together." "Wolf things?" "You know howl at the moon and avoid wolfsbane, wolfie things." "Ugh Stiles. Lets just go." "Okay come on. To the Jeep!" The went into Stiles' Jeep and started the drive to the woods. When the got to the woods Scott ran out. Stiles turned off his car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Scott! Stop, wait up!" He chased Scott into the forest.

Scott and Derek

"Scott." "Yeah, Derek." "Did you feel that?" "Yeah, what was it?" "Not what, who." "It was a person?" "No it was a rock...Yeah it was a person!" "Let's go find it." "Fine come on." They were following the stream of power and when they stopped they were behind Derek's house. There was a teenager there. He had dark hair and greenish blue eyes. He was laying down, he looked like he was sleeping. "Kid?" "Hey dude you okay." The guy immediately jumped up and started running. Scott and Derek were running after him. "Why is this guy running?" "I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to be caught." The guy looked back to see if they were behind him and they were. Since he wasn't looking forward he ran into a confused Stiles. They both fell to the ground. The younger boy tried to get up and keep running but Stiles held on. He had seen that Derek and Scott were chasing him and were trying to catch him. So Stiles snatched onto the teen's ankles. "Let go!" "No. Why are you running?" The teen didn't answer, he just keeped on trying to get away. Derek got to them first followed quickly by Scott. Derek picked up the teen by his shirt collar. His eyes flashed blue. "I am going to ask you one more time. Why were you running." Derek roared in the younger kid's face. The guy didn't flinch. He looked straight into Derek's eyes and said, "I thought you were hunters. But clearly I was wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Disclaimer I own nothing!

" _How did you think that we were hunters?" "You were chasing me. Someone chases you and your also running away from hunters, you kinda think that the person chasing you is a hunter." "Fine_." Scott came up to the boy. " _What's your name?" "Percy." "Got a last name?" "Yep." "You gonna tell me?" "No_." Stiles went up to him next. " _What are you?" "Werewolf_ ," and then to add truth to his statement his eyes flashed yellow. Scott's turn. " _Where is your pack?" "Don't have one." "So you are an omega?" "Technically." "What do you mean 'technically?'" "I mean that since I'm alone I'm an omega but with a pack I'm an alpha." "Then why don't you have a pack." "I refuse to bite anyone." "Good. Would you like to join our pack_." " _Depends. Let me think on it for a bit okay."_ " _Okay. See you later." "See you at school Scott."_ Percy said as he walked off. Stiles leaned in and said into Scott's ear, " _Scott how did he know your name?" "I don't know Stiles, I don't know."_

* * *

 **The next day.**

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._ Alarm clock rang out. Scott slapped the top of his alarm clock to get it to be quiet. "Uh." He turned to get out of bed but ended up falling onto the floor. "Ow." His face fit the floor. "Scott!" "Yes mom." "Get out of bed you have to go to school in twenty minutes." "What!" Scott jumped off of the floor. He got dressed and packed his bags. Both gym bag and school bag. He pulled his bags onto his shoulders and ran downstairs. There he had a quick breakfast, snatched up his keys and ran to his motorcycle. "Bye mom." "Bye Scott. See you tonight." Scott rode his bike to school and began looking for Stiles so that they could look for Percy together. "Scott!" Stiles was behind him. "Hey Stiles." "Have you seen Percy yet?" "No I just got here." Just then Percy came up right beside them on his motorcycle. It was the same one that Scott had except it was royal blue not green. "Hey Percy." Percy looked tired. "Hi..Scott." Stiles went up to Percy. "What's your first class Perce?" "Math." "Scott what do you have?" "Math." "I also have math so Percy now you won't be alone." Percy rolled his eyes, "Great." They went to math side by side. They got to the math class and the room was empty. Since the room was empty Scott and Stiles decided to ask Percy if he had made up his mind yet. "So….Percy." "Yeah?" "Have you made up your mind yet?" "Yeah." "So What did you pick?" "I am going to join the pack." "Yes!"

* * *

 _They finished the school day._

"Do you want to hang out today Percy?" "No I can't." "Why cause I have a thing with my friends back home." "Tell us about em." "Ok there is Annabeth she is blonde and _is really smart. There is Nico he is a little dark and he hates sunlight. Also there is…. Reyna. She is really pretty and has dark hair and onyx eyes. She's a boxer. Reyna had two dogs one is called silver and the other is gold. She has an older sister. Reyna is just a great person." "It looks like someone's got a crush." "Yea- I mean no way. I don't like Reyna." "Liar, liar pants on fire." "Shut up." "No a chance Perce. Not a chance. See you tomorrow." "See you later."_ Percy took his keys out of his pocket and put them into the ignition. He went ten miles higher than the speed limit going home.

* * *

When he got home he fumbled for his keys. His hands were shaking as he put the key through the lock. Percy turned the knob and almost broke the door off of its hinges trying to get in. Before he went up to his room he closed the door and then ran upstairs. When he got to his room he slammed the door closed and opened his laptop. He put in his name and his password (the password is cursed wolf16, for the name it is kinda obvious). Percy went into talk time and called Annabeth, Reyna and Nico. Nico was first to respond, then Annabeth and almost twenty minutes later Reyna. They caught up with what had happened. Annabeth got into the mathletes and was going to start an internship an architecture firm. (Athena is an FBI agent.) Nico was the same. He didn't really do much. The only thing that was really changing was that his dad Hades was spending more time with him and Hazel. (Hades is a forensic anthropologist. He solves murders with Annabeth's mom, Athena.) Reyna was only on for a few minutes but that was plenty of time time talk about her new boyfriend Jason. Jason was the quarterback of the football team and had been dating the head cheerleader Piper McLean until she dumped him for Leo Valdez. Percy was popular but not as popular as Jason was. What Jason had was power, popularity and good looks. What Percy had when he went to his old school was mild popularity, kindness, heart, and he was on the swim team. (He wasn't very good though until he reached the age of 16 then he got really good in the water.) After he became a wolf Percy quit the swim team, he couldn't risk all those people incase he wolfed out. The day before he moved he got rid of his braces and glasses. (Percy was actually very smart but the glasses messed up his vision because when he was turned so when he wore his glasses he couldn't see very well. So his grades went from perfect A+s to low Ds and Fs and maybe a C or two.) When his friends saw him through the computer screen they we shocked. Nico actually said 'dude what did you do to my cousin.' Annabeth stared for a minute or two before coming out of her Percy induced trance. When they had finished it was 8'o clock. "Dang it. Guys I have homework I'll talk to you later." "Bye," Nico said. "You better," Annabeth followed. She was still staring at Percy a litte. Annabeth had had a minor crush on Percy before he left but no looking at him without braces or glasses he looked good. Really good.

* * *

Hello readers! I am going to tell you this I only update once or twice a week and it is almost always on the weekends. Just telling you so you can know. Stupid Home work! *takes papers and throws them to the ground and then jumps on them.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Disclaimer I own nothing!

* * *

Scott

It has been a week since Perce found out that this Reyna girl is dating another guy. I feel bad for him. Not just because the pack can feel a fraction of what he is feeling (trust me if I only feel a third of what he feels he is just a bad day away from locking himself in his room and staying there for the rest of his life), it is just in the week and a half I have known him I have learned that he is a really cool guy. He likes to joke around and he isn't the best student but he makes up for it by trying as hard as he can. Percy just doesn't deserve heartbreak. If I could take emotional pain I would take his for him, but sadly I can't. I wish I could though. If only I could. Stiles and I are going to hang out and try and think of ways to make him feel better. Stiles said that we should set him up with Lydia but I think that we should wait a little while before setting him up with someone else. Being pushed into a relationship right after you got your heartbroken is not a great way to get over it. I still think that him and Lydia would make a great couple but I want to give Perce some time first to get over it. Let's just hope that Percy and Lydia will work out if we do put them together.

* * *

Stiles

Perce is so sad. It is just awful. He shouldn't be in so much pain. If I ever meet this girl (Reyna was it?) I will get Lydia or Allison to punch her in the face (I can't since I am a guy. That would be 'wrong'). How could she have gone through the years with Perce and not once noticed that he had a monster crush on her. He even went to her karate match on the full moon. When he didn't have control at the time. He could have really hurt someone but he kept control long enough to go to her match and then leave when it was over. That takes loads of self-control. In my opinion it was kinda wasted on her. She didn't really deserve it. All the pain he went through, she doesn't deserve one ounce of all the pain that Percy has had for her. She doesn't even know about his feelings. Or that is what Percy said. I don't really believe him, I think he is just defending her. Which is really just stupid. Maybe he should go out with Lydia. Lydia knows what it feels like to go through pain for the other person. She also knows what hard work means. Something that Percy's 'amazing' Reyna didn't know. I am just angry. All that I want to do right now is eat pizza and wish that Percy had never met Reyna and was dating Lydia right now. Thankfully Jackson is gone or else that would have caused problems. Both for what to call them and with Lydia, since I think her and Percy is much better than Lydia and Jackson.

* * *

Percy

Why is she dating Jason? He is definitely not her type. He is blonde, she likes the red haired boys. Jason has blue eyes, she likes brown eyes. I don't even know why I know her type since I am obviously not her type. I don't have red hair and my eyes aren't brown. They are green. A bright, shiny green, not a dull green that could pass for brown. I wish my eyes were brown and I wish that my hair was red then maybe Renya would want to date me. I may not be Reyna's type but at least I know that Jason isn't her type either. Ha ha Jason. Everyone of Reyna's friends knew that if she was dating a boy that she didn't like (Jason) then she was just using him or something like that. Thinking about it more carefully I'm a little glad that we never dated. She probably would have left me more heartbroken than I was now. Which wasn't very much. I'm getting better. It doesn't hurt nearly as much now. I just don't see what I ever saw in her anymore. Like Reyna I prefer my girls to have red hair. I love it when the hair if it is red has curls in it. I just think it looks really pretty. My ideal girlfriend would have red hair in loose curls. Smart, kind, bold and part of the supernatural world like me. I would not have to explain the supernatural world to a human that would be chaos.

* * *

Lydia

The new boy is super cute. He seems nice from what the others have told me about him. Stiles and Scott will just not stop talking about him. Percy this and Percy that. It is never ending. I can't wait to meet him. So far what Scott and Stiles have told me was a lot. He is going to try out for the swim team. Percy is a werewolf and has just joined the pack. About him getting his heartbroken because a girl got a new boyfriend just days after he had told her that he had had a crush on her for years. I kinda think it is cute though. Having a crush on them for years. To bad she didn't like him back that would have been the cutest 'how we became a couple' story ever. I wouldn't mind making a 'how we became a couple' story with Percy though. He is very good looking. Not to mention that Stiles and Scott said that once Percy is ready they want to play matchmaker for us. To bad I already know about their plans. I think it would be funny if we came into the school holding hands as a couple before Stiles and Scott can set us up. That would leave them confused. And that would be funny.


	4. Come on just ask her!

Chapter four I own nothing! Percy Jackson and Teen Wolf do NOT belong to me.

* * *

Derek

A boy has just entered the pack. He is a year younger than Scott and Stiles but he is so smart he skipped a grade. There is something strange about him I can just tell. It's not that he isn't a nice guy, it is just that he smells weird. There is just something off about his scent. It is most definitely werewolf but there is something else there. It is faint but is there. I wonder if anyone else has noticed this. I mean it is a little hard to miss. It is kinda like Sea and something else besides human. I can't quite get the other scent. This is really annoying me. I just want to figure this out or else it will drive me crazy. Why can't I just figure it out? Agh! Whatever I'll just ask him, and if he doesn't answer then I'll just get Scott to force him to answer me. It might mean a little manipulation on my part but it will work. I'm sure of it.

* * *

Nico

I miss Percy. School is so boring without him! I have had no one to talk to since Percy left. Annabeth has been to busy with her student council, homework and her internship. Reyna is too busy with her boyfriend. Even when she hangs out with Annabeth and I she is always like 'Jason this and Jason that' and didn't Jason look cute today. Seriously why are you torturing me Reyna. The last thing I want to do is talk about your boyfriend. What is going through her mind to make her think that I would want to listen to her for an hour and talk about her boyfriend? Yet when I try to talk about something I like, for example: Doctor Who. Like how much I hate the 12th doctor. Why couldn't they pick someone better? (I am sorry to anyone who likes the 12th doctor, this is just my personal opinion. If you don't like that then good for you, that is your opinion.) The 10th doctor was so much better. Like how when he tries to explain things sometimes and compares it to a rug and then says it's really not. I just find it funny. The 9th is really awesome too. Percy and I would talk about Doctor Who when the girls got boring and talked about boys. I am so bored. Hazel is with her boyfriend Frank at the dinner on a date. My dad is with Annabeth's mom are on a case so they are out. Dad has to examine the bones. I am so bored. I have no one to hang out with. Percy is at school so I can't call him. (Time difference of three hours. It is 3:55 at New York and it is 12:55 at Beacon Hills.) Why is everyone I know busy? I am so alone right now. Just watching Doctor Who, in my living room, so so bored.

* * *

Scott

Percy told me that he wanted to join the swim team. Of course I had to say that he had to show complete control first. He understood what I was saying and told me that he would need some help. I said I would and then he left. Earlier today Derek and I were talking and Derek said that there was something off about Percy's scent. He said that it was werewolf (just think wet dog smell), the sea (think salty), and something that he couldn't quite get but smelled familiar. Derek is trying to figure out what he is besides a werewolf. I personally think that it is Percy's own business about what he is. As long as it doesn't cause any problems for the pack or anyone else I am fine with leaving Percy alone about what he is. I just wish that Derek would think the same. Thankfully Perce seems to be getting over this Reyna girl pretty quickly. I think Lydia has became the new center of his focus. She is nice and really smart, I think they will make a cute couple. They are both really smart actually. Both her and Percy skipped a grade. Lydia also looks like she is interested in Percy to. It is kinda cute really (and a little sad). They just keep beating around the bush like a bunch of middle schoolers. Hey what time is it? Nine o' clock. Crap! I have homework. Stupid math equations.

* * *

Stiles

When will Perce and Lydia get together because this is bugging me. Just ask her out Percy! We know you are scared of her rejecting you but seriously can you not see that she is totally in love with you? If you don't, are you blind? Scratch that a blind man could see that she likes you, infact the only person who doesn't know that she likes you is you. Stop being so oblivious, Perce. Really just stop it.

* * *

 _One week later at the lacrosse match. Percy, Lydia, and Malia are watching in the stands. supporting their friends. (Except Malia she is supporting her boyfriend Stiles and her friends.) Stiles is actually playing right now Yay._

* * *

Lydia

Should I do it? I don't even think he likes me. Will he even say yes? He probably will say yes to me out of pity. Or because he couldn't say no. I don't want to put him in that position but I know I should I can't keep my feelings inside for much longer. I'll just have to wait until the end of the game and then I'll ask him. No I am not going to ask him. Yes I should I can't keep everything bottled up. Just close your eyes and breath. Breath in...breath out...breath in... breath out. Good. Only about ten minutes longer until I can ask him.

* * *

Percy

Tonight is the night I am going to ask her. Hopefully. I just have to add a lot more courage. What if she says no? Will she laugh in my face? From what Stiles and Scott have told me Lydia gets asked out a lot. It makes sense really. She is so pretty and smart and kind. How could you not like her? She is wonderful. Why did she have to be so great? It is not making it any easier. You see I really want to ask her out but I am really scared. I plan on asking her after the game I just hope she doesn't laugh at me. I know she probably will never say yes but I can at least try. Right?

* * *

Hello ducklings! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was late. Review and I will be happy. If you have any questions then please ask I would we happy to answer them. Have a good day!


	5. It's time

Chapter five Disclaimer I own nothing I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf

* * *

 _It is the last few seconds of the game Beacon Hills is winning when the last few seconds run out and the bell rings loudly. Everyone from Beacon Hills jumped up from their seats and cheered for the team. The teens were shouting their hearts out. They had won! It meant that Beacon Hills was on top of the league for the year. They had beat every other school, not losing once. The other team looked a little sad but at least they had gotten second in the league, that was pretty good right? Right? (Anyway back on track. Beacon Hills won, Yay! Now for the important stuff. Plans are about to commence. Percy was going to ask Lydia out and Lydia was going to ask Percy out. Oh the irony.)_

* * *

 **Percy**

I don't know if I can do this. I mean she is beautiful and I'm a werewolf, why would someone like her ever want to be with a person like me. She is way out of my league. "Come on Perce, just ask her out already. The worst she can say is no." "That is what you say now but think about how scared you were to ask Allison out or Kira." "Touche." "Anyway it doesn't seem likely that she would ever say yes. I am just preparing myself for rejection before I ask her." "You might be surprised Percy, just ask it will work out in the end trust me." After saying that Scott made his way over to Kira and they left the field together, hand in hand, smiling. 'If only I could have that with Lydia.'

* * *

 **No one**

As Percy went came down from the stands he say Lydia. He made his way slowly but surely through the crowd of the student body and their parents. He was almost to Lydia when he tripped and fell over someone's foot. "Smooth Jackson." "I know right Isaac." "Just go get her tiger." "Its wolf." "Whatever." Percy didn't waste another second, he had lost Lydia when he had fallen. Who know where she was now. Percy went to the parking lot to see if he could find her. When he got to the parking lot he stopped to look around. After a minute he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly. It was Lydia. She wasn't in her normal heels or skirt. No she was wearing jeans, boots, a white sweater and a black coat. Fashionable yet comfy. "Percy?" "Yes." "I have something I want to tell you." "Ok but so do I." "Should I go first or should you?" "Um...you could go first if you wanted to." "No you go first." "No you." "No you." "No really you can go first." "Okay how about this, we just say it at the same time and then if we miss anything the other says then we repeat you first and then me. Okay, does that work?" "Yeah that works." "Okay ready on three. One...Two...Three." The said this at the exact same time. "Will you go out with me?" Percy looked so happy and Lydia looked like she was just about to jump up and down with joy. The answered at the same time too. "Yes."

* * *

 **Percy**

I can't believe it, she said yes! She did the one thing I never thought she would do. She said yes. Now the next problem, where to have the date. I was thinking a movie or I could cook. "So Lydia." "Yes Percy." "What would you like to do for our date?" "How about dinner and bowling." "Bowling? I didn't know that you like bowling." "I am a person of endless mysteries, you should know that by now Percy." "Believe me, I am learning." "Good. See you for our date tomorrow (Saturday). Let's say Pg's Pizza and then bowling at six?" "That works, bye Lydia. See ya tomorrow." I can't wait for tomorrow. Before she began walking to her car she waved to me. I smiled and waved back. She blushed, lowered her hand and left. I really didn't want her to leave. I liked talking to her. She is a very good person to talk to. I hope this goes okay though, I am a horrible bowler. I once got a gutter ball when the bumpers were up. No I did not roll it down the gutter, it went down the lane and fell into the part at the side where there is no pins. That was my first turn that game so there were no missing pins in the ten. Wait does she even like pizza? She probably does if she suggested the pizza place. I am so stupid. I just have to live out today and hope I don't make a huge fool out of myself when I am with her tomorrow. Here is to hoping.

* * *

 **Lydia**

O my gosh. He asked me. I thought he would say no and then laugh in my face but it turns out that he likes me too. I cannot believe it. It was kinda funny how we asked each other out at the same time. I can't wait for tomorrow. It will be so much fun. O great I hope he likes bowling. He seemed to agree to it, like if he really didn't like bowling he probably would have told me. I love bowling but none of my other boyfriends have ever really wanted to bowl. Jackson did but he only ever wanted to do it because he could prove that he was better than me. I was a stupid person and acted like I was horrible at it, even though I know that if I wanted to I could beat him in a landslide. He was so bad at it. Do you know how annoying it is to try and be worse than the guy whose average is sixty points? It is really hard. I know Percy isn't like that. He won't let me try and make myself lose. It is just how he is. Sweet, generous, loveable, Percy. I cannot wait for tomorrow it is going to be great!

* * *

Hi guys (and girls) I hope you liked this chapter I know it isn't the best but it is more a chapter that needs to happen to make a good story. I hope you think it is a good story. Anyway Review I would love it if you did. Thank you! Have a good day!


	6. Yes My Lady

Chapter six Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf

* * *

 _Also I know that they have to fight the Alpha pack and that Kira and Malia are in it. The reason for that is because while I needed Allison alive for what is to come in the story I really didn't want to put her with Scott. So I had Kira come and then I couldn't leave Stiles alone could I?_

* * *

 _It is now Saturday. Percy was so excited and so was Lydia. They were ready to finally enjoy themselves for once. After their separate heartbreaks they were ready to start anew. It is about an hour before their date and Percy is getting ready to pick up Lydia._

* * *

 **Percy**

Ok so what am I going to wear? It is just bowling and pizza so nothing fancy but I don't want to look like a pig either. (Sorry piggies.) Should I just wear a t-shirt and jeans? Yeah I'll just wear that, it should be fine.

 _Five minutes later_

Ok I look fine. Now all I have to do is wait in my house like an idiot thinking about what else I could do until I pick her up. Let's see what am I missing. Shoes...Check Wallet...Not Check. Great! Now where's my wallet? Under my bed maybe? I go under my bed to see. It's not under my bed. Desk? Nope. Last resort time then. "Mom have you seen my wallet?" "No Percy I haven't." "Can you come up here and help me look for it then?" "Fine but Percy you should know where it is. I shouldn't have to help you find it got it?" "Yes mom this is the last time." "Yeah right Percy. I will be surprised if you don't lose it before next week." "Hurtful." "What am I going to do with you Percy." "I don't know you're the one who kept me." "And I wouldn't change that for the world. I love you Percy." "I love you too Mom." Then my mom and I went to searching. "Percy why are you looking for your wallet anyway?" "I'm going on a date." "With who?" "Lydia." "Lydia Martin?" She had a slightly shocked face on. I bet she didn't think that I was going to move on so quickly. "Yes mom, Lydia Martin." On her face formed a smile. "Good from what I've heard she's a keeper." "MOM." Ok I'm so glad that no one else is here is they were I think I would die of embarrassment. She started to dig in my backpack and after a minute her hand emerged with my wallet. Ah my mom ever the Hufflepuff. She is loyal, kind, and good at finding things. My mom also likes to garden, her favorite color is yellow (it is actually tied with blue), and her favorite animal is a badger. (I did a Harry Potter reference. Yay me!) "Here you go Percy. Don't lose it until after the date. I have a feeling it would be quite awkward if she had to pay for the date." "Thanks mom." I look at the clock. Oh dang it! It's five thirty. "Sorry mom I have to go pick up Lydia for our date. I'll see you later. Bye mom." "Percy just remember-" "I know don't lose my wallet and come home before 11. See ya." "Bye Percy." "Bye mom!" I left on my bike and went to go pick up Lydia.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Lydia's house_

* * *

 **Lydia**

Yes! I am finally going on a date with Percy. It is going to so much fun. I pull on a blue shirt, jeans and sneakers. Then I pull my hair back into a ponytail. I look ok. Bowling is going to be great. I'm actually kind of glad for a first date that isn't really fancy. Like diner in a real restaurant. It lets me relax and enjoy myself instead of doing something that I would have to act like someone who isn't me. A good example of that is everyone at school thinks that I am the pretty, proper, smart princess. But really only a little bit of that is true. I am smart and I am pretty but I hate anything to do with fairy tales. I don't want to be the princess. At all. The princess is the weak girl who can't save herself. But I am fully capable of saving myself. I'm just different from what people think I am. Like I hate classical music but I really like classic rock and alternative rock. I hate the color pink. I hear a loud mechanical roar. Wait what's that? I look out my window. Percys here! Yes! "Bye mother," I shouted as I raced down the stairs. "Bye Lydia. Stay safe. I'll see you later." "Bye." I ran out of the door just as Percy hoped off his bike and took his helmet off. Percy saw me and walked over to the door. He then looked at me again. His eyes got bigger. "Wow…" he shook his face, "just wow." I looked back at him and gave him a smile. "Not too bad yourself." He bowed with his helmet in one hand and his jacket in the other. "Why thank you," he said in an over exaggerated voice. "Shall we take our leave, My Lady?" "Of course my valiant knight." He flashed me a huge smile. I looped my arm through his and her walked me to his bike. He sat on it and handed me a helmet. "Thanks." I had to take out the high ponytail and make it lower then I put on the helmet. "Well come on my fare Lady, the journey awaits us." Percy put out his hand for me to take. I took it and he helped me onto the bike. "Hold on tight." "Okay." I tightened my hold on him. "Lydia?" "Yes Percy." "Can't breath.." "Oh sorry." "No worries. You have a right to be scared motorcycles are fast. But I won't let anything happen to you. I promise okay?" "Okay," and with those words spoken we took off to our destination.

* * *

Hello Ducklings! School (Homework) paired with writer's block is a nightmare. I have a History report that is worth an eigth of my grade for the year! But I will try to write a new chapter every week. If any of you have any suggestions to make for the first date chapter please make them. If not then that chapter will probablly be total rubbish. Also don't forget Ducklings REVIEW. It encourges me to write more. Write you later.


	7. A Heart Shaped Pizza

Chapter seven Disclaimer I own nothing if I did I would be getting money but since I don't I don't own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf

* * *

When the got to the pizza place Percy opened the door for Lydia. She smiled and went inside. It wasn't the best weather but it was okay. Not sunny but at the same time not pouring rain. Percy came in after her and led her to a table. At the table was a pizza in the shape of a heart and a rose beside it. Lydia was shocked. No one had ever done something like that for her during the span of a whole relationship and here Percy had done this on the first date. This act was proof that Percy was thoughtful and a romantic. It was a very sweet thing to do. It was also insanely cute. She loved it. The heart shaped pizza and the rose to others it might have seemed like he was coming one a little strong but for her this was perfect. Lydia sat down and so did Percy. The sat in a small booth for two. "Percy this is great! Thank you. but really I'm not worth it." He looked surprised by her statement. "Lydia you are worth all this and so much more. You are a great person Lydia you are kind and smart and beautiful, you deserve everything you want Lydia." "No I don't. I'm connected to death and pain. If you are with me you are going to be left dead or in pain." "No I won't Lydia. After all I'm tougher than I look." "Sure as tough as a baby seal." "So that means I'm cute? Since baby seals are cute and you just compared me to a baby seal that means you think I'm cute. Simple math." "In your own world maybe."

* * *

 _They finished eating and went to the bowling alley. The bike ride was loud so they couldn't talk and Lydia was holding on to him tightly as if scared she would fall off the bike. It was sky was dark but the street was light up with street lamps._

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Really Derek I think that should be his personal info!" "Scott come on! Use that big head of yours. What if he starts to cause problems. He could put us all in danger." "Yes but think about it, Derek, everyone in the pack could cause problems. Everyone is a danger, Derek! WE ARE WEREWOLVES! You need to think about it." "Still with them we know everything they are capable of but with Percy we know only part of the whole story if that!" "Fine I will ASK him about what he is but I will **not** make him tell me got it?" "That works but Scott keep this in mind: I want answers...and I don't feel particularly patient right now." "I'll keep that in mind, Derek, now leave I got homework to do." Derek went to the doorway to leave. However just as he was about to leave he stopped and said, "Don't forget it Scott, I will get my answers one way or another." Then right after he said that he disappeared.

* * *

 **Back to Lydia and Percy**

It was Lydia's turn, she had just bowled another strike and was dancing her victory dance in front of Percy. "Alright, alright watch this," Percy said as he walked over to get his bowling ball and then bowl. His bowling ball knocked over three pins. Lydia was giving him a mocking clap, "wow...just wow." He blushed and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Your turn." "Just watch me, I'm gonna beat you." "Cheeky aren't we." "You know it." She went down and rolled her bowling ball, it was another strike. She was just that good. Percy looked at her with his mouth open. "How did you do that?" "I have a gift, and do you want to know what it is called?" He nodded his head. "This gift it is called practice." She laughed and then told him that it was his turn again. He finally bowled a strike. "YES!," he started to dance while saying this. "I did it, I did it, I d-d-d-did it."

* * *

 _They finished bowling early so Percy and Lydia started to play skee ball. Percy won a game and Lydia won the other five. Since it was only eight and they didn't have to be home until ten they went for a walk. The pathway was kinda dark but still beautiful. There were a few street lights on. These street lights were bathing them in a light glow. It was really pretty out even though it was raining. It was a heavy pouring rain. Percy and Lydia were getting wet. Lydia more than Percy. She was starting to shiver, Percy saw this and gave her his coat. She thanked him and said that what he just did was so cliche but at the same time very cute. They walked down the path some more not caring about the rain. Percy saw a bench and tugged on Lydia's arm. "Let's sit down Lydia. Look it's dry." She had to admit it was really tempting. "Fine we can sit down." The bench was under a large tree. They didn't talk they just sat there in a comfortable silence. Lydia just sat there holding her rose that she had gotten from Percy. She was really happy. Percy was thinking he was glad that Lydia was happy with their date. It was fun, they ate heart shaped pizza and went bowling, Percy was for one a horrible bowler and Lydia a great one. They had so much fun. Unfortunately soon after they sat down it was time to go. "Percy?" "Yes?" "It's time to go." "Ok come on Lydia." They both stood up and walked back to Percy's bike. Percy sat down on the bike and Lydia followed seconds later holding on to his waist tightly. "Lydia." "Yeah Percy?" "Can't...breath." She loosens her grip on him, "sorry." "No worries you ready." "Yep." They sped off. When they got to Lydia's house Percy walked her to her door and then said goodnight. "Bye Percy." "Bye Lydia I'll see you Monday." Percy walked back to his bike and went back to his house. He was going to be alone for the night and tomorrow night because his mom and Paul were away on a trip until Monday. Percy opened the door and went inside. He closed the door and went to turn the lights on but before he could red eyes appeared. "Percy it's time for a little chat..."_

* * *

Hello ducklings! I hoped you liked that chapter. Review if you did. Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. REVIEW. Write you later.


	8. Agh Teenagers!

_Chapter eight Disclaimer I own nothing! I don't own Percy Jackson and I don't own Teen Wolf to my heartbreak._

* * *

 _Last time: He closed the door and went to turn the lights on but before he could red eyes appeared. "Percy it's time for a little chat…"_

* * *

He stepped out from the shadows and closer to Percy so he could see him. "Derek?! What are you doing at my house?" "I came here to find out what you are Percy." "What do you mean what I am, I'm a werewolf just like you." "No your not, Percy. You different, there is something strange about you and I need to know what it is. Percy you senet its different, its not only werewolf it has traces of the Sea and Death." "Derek why do you need to know? Isn't this my personal business?" "Percy as Alpha of the pack I need to know if there is a threat to my pack-" "So I'm a threat now! I thought I was part of the pack Derek. I thought you guys were my friends! I trusted you! But it looks like you couldn't trust me. I gave you no reason to not trust me so I don't see why you don't." Percy then started to shove Derek out the door. Once he was out of the doorway Percy slammed the door but not before he could yell at his once-alpha "Don't ever come back! I won't cause trouble just leave me alone. Goodbye Derek." Derek stood by the door for a few minutes and then left.

* * *

 **With Percy**

I can't believe he did that! He called me a threat to the pack! I would never hurt anyone. I know we haven't known each other for long but I expected a little more trust than thinking that I would kill or even hurt anyone in the pack. It doesn't make any sense to me! Agh… Why are people so complicated?! Does this mean I should stop hanging out with Scott and Stiles? Lydia? No! Not Lydia. I don't know about Stiles and Scott though. They are closer to the pack than Lydia is, I don't want a fight to happen between Derek and Scott. I'll just stay away from them for a little while. Give em the cold shoulder then they'll get it. Hopefully. I hope Derek stops acting like an idiot though I like hanging out with Stiles, Scott and Isaac.

* * *

 **With Derek**

Agh! Teenagers! Why did I get stuck with all teenagers and Peter! It's horrible these teens don't know a thing and Peter is just crazy. I am the alpha of a pack of teens and the crazy once-alpha Peter. My family is so messed up! Anyway...Percy! Percy that kid is starting to be a real pain. He is nice and has good control but he is very private when it comes to his family. Not his old friends but very private about his family. I wonder why. Seriously Percy, just tell me what you are and then I'll lay off. What is so bad that he feels like he has to hide it from us? It's the pack there should be no reason for him to feel secretive. I can't imagine why he doesn't trust us enough with telling us this kind of stuff. (Really Derek? Really? You just broke into his house and you want him to trust him. Are you kidding Derek? You are really just stupid.)

* * *

 **Sally**

I am so happy! My little boy just had his first date! Huge mile stone. Should I have taken pictures? No wait isn't that for things like prom and homecoming? Yes it is. I can't help but want to check up on him, you know just to make sure that he is ok. "Paul?" "Yes Sally?" "Do you think that I would be too much of a mother hen if decided to check on Percy?" "Yes you would be Sally. Percy is sixteen he can be be himself for the weekend, he is a trustworthy boy, Sally." "I know it's just that he should be manifesting soon and I don't want him alone while that happens." "Sally don't worry Percy is **not** going to manifest the one weekend that we are away, I promise." "I still don't know Paul I really don't want him to be alone during his manifesting like I was." "He won't be alone Sally we will be their and if we aren't then his pack will." "Fine but could we go back on Sunday instead of Monday?" "Yes Sally we can. Just try to relax for a little while, ok? At least until tomorrow." "Ok." "Goodnight Sally." "Night Paul. Love you." "I love you too."

* * *

 _Monday at school_

 **Scott**

I can't believe Derek! He drove Percy out of the pack. He just wouldn't stop bugging him and now Percy wants nothing to do with us...save for Lydia. Derek why do you have to be such an idiot? Percy might have told us in time but even if he hadn't he showed no reason for us to distrust him. He was starting to trust us Derek! We were friends and now he won't even talk to Stiles and I. He ignores the girls too. Even Isaac who was starting to become Percy's best friend. Isaac has been really down since Percy started ignoring him. Infact the only reason we know why Percy is doing this is because Lydia told us after Percy told her. To say that Derek was the main cause of this left me slightly surprised but the rest of me told me I should have expected this. Derek after all isn't one for the 'kind' approach. He is a bit blunt when it comes to matters like these. I wonder why Derek thought that this was a good way to ask him. He didn't even let me ask Percy first like we agreed to! Oh wait there's Percy! I ran across the cafeteria in order to get to Percy. When I was a few tables away from him I called out, "Hey Percy!" He turned around but when he faced me his face went slack and his body slumped to the ground. He was unconscious.

* * *

Hullo ducklings. Review and I hope you liked the story. Write you later. REVIEW.


	9. Poseidon

Chapter Nine Disclaimer I own nothing

* * *

 _Last time: "Hey Percy!" He turned around but when he faced me his face went slack and his body slumped to the ground. He was unconscious._

* * *

 **Now**

Scott (pov)

Oh my Gosh! Percy's unconscious. I ran over to him. "Percy!" I just caught him. "Someone call 9-1-1! He passed out!" The teachers were making there way towards Percy and I. Coach Finstock was already on his phone. Percy looked very still. "Scott go to the office and call his parents. NOW!" "Okay. Bye Percy you'll be okay don't worry." I ran down to the office. I almost passed the door but stopped myself and went into the office. "Mrs. Macmillan I need to use the phone." She didn't even look up. "And why would you need to do that Mr. McCall?" "Because Percy fainted and Coach told me to call his parents." Her head snapped up at that. "He passed out?" "Yes he did." "Okay come this way. I assume that coach Finstock already called 9-1-1?" "Yeah he did." She went down the hall and pulled out a phone that was connected to the wall. "I presume you know 's phone number?" "Yes I do." She left and I dialed the phone. It ringed once and was picked up. "Percy! Percy are you okay? Do I need to pick you up? Are you feeling sick or dizzy-?" "Mrs. Jackson I'm not Percy I'm calling you to tell you that you need to go to the hospital Percy passed out at lunch." Silence. "O my-...Percy! I'll be right there tell them I'm going to the hospital right now thank you Scott." She hung up the phone before he could say, "you're welcome Mrs. Jackson."

* * *

 **With Sally and Paul**

"PAUL! He passed out in lunch we have to go to the hospital I think he is going to manifest. We should have kept him at home or at least told him what was going to happen. When he wakes up he is going to be so scared." "I know Sally come on let's go." He grabbed the keys to the car and the house and opened the door for Sally. Sally picked up their coats and went through the doorway.

* * *

 **At the hospital**

"Percy!" "Mr. Blofis and Mrs. Jackson?" "Yes." "Percy is your son correct?" "Yes." "Well he is a friend of my son Scott. I'm also gonna help take care of Percy while he is here." "Thank you…?" "Melissa, Melissa McCall. Here I'll take you to Percy's room he is stable." "Thank you Melissa." She led Sally and Paul through the halls and to Percy's room. Sally was close to crying, she knew that this had to happen during the manifesting but as a mother she really didn't want to watch. Percy was lying on the hospital bed clearly in pain but at least sleeping. "P-Percy?" Sally sat down beside him holding his hand. Paul walked over to her and put his arm around her. Melissa stood there watching she hated this part of her job. Watching the people cry over their loved ones, it was a horrible part of the job. "Sally, I hate to ask you this but who is Percy's father? We need to check for any medical conditions that he might have gotten from his father." "Ah...um...I-I'll just get his father and you can take it up with him." "Oh he lives around here?" "Yeah. Percy doesn't know though, he's never met his father. Percy thinks he died at sea." "Why didn't you tell Percy that his dad wasn't dead?" "I-I-I don't know. It was stupid of me to hide it from him. He's going to hate me isn't he, for lying about his dad?" Melissa left and it was Paul's turn to speak now, "he could never hate you Sally, never, he will always love you. Do you know why?" Sally shook her head. "Because he loves you and because you are his mother, and he could never hate his mother." "Thank you Paul. I'm going to go get Poseidon."

* * *

 **An hour later at the sea**

Sally stood on the beach with her feet in the water. The water was cold but she didn't care, this was for her son. And if it could help her son then she would do it, no matter what. Sally took in a deep breath and then yelled the name of Percy's father out to the sea. "Poseidon!" The waves churned and darkened slightly. The sound of water crashing on the rocks became more pronounced. Soon after the waves started to calm down after their fit a man stepped out of the water. He was in a pair of blue swim trunks and a floral hawaii t-shirt. "Yes Sally?" "It's time. He is manifesting." Poseidon's eyes got comically large and he looked like he was about to jump up in glee. A huge smile took over most of his face and he was doing little mini jumps. "Is he really?" Sally sighed, put a hand over her eyes and forehead and said, "Yes he is Poseidon. Would you like to come and see him?" If it was even possible Poseidon's grin got bigger. "Of course but Sally I thought you didn't want me to meet him?" "Well I do now, Percy should know his father." Well alright then, let's go!" Sally gave him a small smile and started to guide him back to the car. He fiddled with the handle of the car door before Sally gave a small chuckle and opened the door for him. He slid into the car and and sat down. Sally then started to drive. "So Sally...What is he like?" "He is amazing. He's sweet, cute, funny and a real charmer." "So the cuteness and sweetness of you and the funny and charming of me?" "Pretty much although he looks a lot like you." "He does?" "Almost like a carbon-copy." "Wow…"

* * *

 **Time-skip to the hospital in Percy's room**

Sally and Poseidon go into Percy's room. Paul stands up and goes over to Sally. "He hasn't changed yet." "Okay." They all sat down around Percy except Poseidon. He is still by the door with his mouth open looking at his son. _Sally's right, he looks just like me._

* * *

Hello readers! Thank you for reading if you liked it please Review! I would love it if you did. Thank you!


	10. Awkward

_**Chapter ten Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf**_

* * *

Poseidon looked at his son from the doorway. _He looks exactly like me. Sally was right, a carbon copy of me._

* * *

Percy lie on the hospital bed sleeping for once a calm expression on his face. The room was very plain and white, much to the distress of Poseidon who had ADHD. He knew that Percy was in for a rough couple of days, the manifesting period was never a delightful process. Actually it was the opposite, a very painful thing to go under. Thankfully most lived through it, like Poseidon had and like Sally had. They had both gone under their own manifesting, and while it was different for each it was still not a thing that they would like to repeat. The manifesting was a period of time that came between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. (If you don't manifest after eighteen then you are probably going to ever manifest.) It is a point when the supernatural creature finally gets their abilities and maybe a few minor changes in physical appearance. (The physical change is not a big one though, for example a few fish scales here and there or your eyes might change colors or you could even get taller.) Sally for example had gotten her wings and her hair got curly. She had also gotten the powers of her people. Poseidon however got a tail and control over water. They had both been very happy with there abilities but they were concerned about Percy now. Whose power would he get? Would he remain a werewolf or would he change to what he was supposed to be? Or would he get a combo of any of the three? With Percy anything was possible. He was patient zero. The original case. The one no one had seen before. After all no one in the supernatural world had seen a kid like Percy. He was half Selkie and half Valkyrie. Then you take that and add getting bitten by a werewolf you see why he is so original. Percy had yet to be informed about what he was. He had told his mother that he was a werewolf yet she had failed to tell him what he was. That was probably not the best decision, Sally thought. _If we had told him earlier then he could have been more prepared._ Both parents we to some extent blaming themselves for different reasons. Sally for not telling Percy and Poseidon for not trying to get in touch with Percy.

* * *

 **With Derek (Pov)**

"What's wrong Scott? You wouldn't have come to me if it wasn't important." Scott came closer. "Percy passed out at school, he's at the hospital right now." _What! Percy is in the hospital. Why did he pass out? Does it have something to do with the odd smells on him?_ "Is he alright?" "Yeah he is stable right now but he still hasn't woken up yet." "At least he is stable." "Listen Derek if you want to come to check up on Percy I'm sure no one would mind." "I'll drop by later Scott. Goodbye." _I'll have to figure this out. Maybe I should ask Deaton, he could help me straighten things out. Would he help me though? All I have been over the past year or two was an idiot. And now thanks to me being so idiotic I don't know what is happening to Percy, when I should know what is wrong. It is my job as Alpha to lead and protect the pack, I failed him, I failed Percy. I shouldn't have yelled at him. I can't believe it, why do I keep failing the pack? My mother never let her pack down once, whether it was a paper cut or an attack. I am failing seriously I am a failure. Maybe it would be better if someone else took over the position for Alpha_

* * *

 **Lydia's pov**

OH MY GODS I hope Percy is aright. We had such a great date and he was so sweet. He was the best date I have ever had. I really hope he is okay. What if he has some kind of disease? Like epilepsy. Or something like that. He doesn't deserve anything like that he is a great guy. Why is fate so cruel? Percy's family must be going through so much right now. I mean he is at the hospital for God's sake. I'm going to go visit him, see if he is feeling better, or at least conscious. Conscious would be great.

* * *

 _Time skip to the hospital_

I entered the hospital and went to the front desk to ask where Percy was. I had to wait for a few minutes before someone came but eventually I was noticed and a woman in scrubs came up to me. "Hello may I help you." "Yes and my name is Lydia Martin and I was wondering where Percy Jackson was." "I assume you are _another_ one of Percy's friends." "Just how many friends were here?" "About seven" "Seven?" "Yep. So would you like to see Percy Jackson or not?" "Um… Yes of course so what room is he in?" "He is in room 516. (Do you get the reference? It is because there are five books to the series and Percy is 16 at the end of the last book.)" "Okay thank you." I go to the elevator and push on the number five. The elevator dings a few times until we reach the fifth floor. I got out of the elevator and go down the hall to look for Percy's room. 503… 507… 515… 516! Finally. I open the door a few people are there. Percy of course, a dark haired girl, a blonde girl and a deathly, pale, dark haired guy that looked a little younger than me. The boy was sitting in a chair right next to Percy's bed and the blonde girl was on his other side. However the dark haired girl was in the corner looking bored while the other two looked concerned. They all looked at me. _Awkward_. "Hi I'm Lydia."

* * *

Okay I hope you liked that. I'm sorry this chapter was late it's just that it was my mum's birthday yesterday and we took a holiday to celabrate it. I hope you liked this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven Disclaimer I own nothing I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own Teen Wolf.

* * *

 _Last time: They all looked at me. Awkward. "Hi I'm Lydia"_

* * *

 **Lydia's (POV)**

The dark haired boy was the first to speak. "Who are you?" "I'm Percy's friendish- maybe girlfriend." He glanced back at Percy and then to me. "What?" "Well you see we have only been on one date, so I don't really know if I'm classified as his girlfriend or something else." He looked satisfied with my answer. "So how is Percy doing anyway?" "He's stable right now, hopefully he will wake up soon." "Good." He moved off his seat so that I could sit there but I declined it, after all he had already been sitting there and I wasn't going to stay very long. He sat back into his seat. The room was dull, it varied between white, dark white, pale white, and gray. The dark haired European looking boy looked uncomfortable in his seat, but I don't know if it was me or the chairs that were making him that way. The chairs didn't look very comfortable so it might have been that. Hopefully I didn't make him uncomfortable. Okay here goes nothing, I'm going to try to break the ice, or at least more than the little that we have broken. "So what are your names?" "I'm Nico," the boy said then he pointed to the blonde with the curls, "that's Annie-" "No it's not it and you know it Nico Michael Di' Angelo!" She came up to me and pulled out her hand. "Hello I'm Annabeth, Percy's friend. Over there in the corner is Reyna and Percy's cousin Thalia is on her way." "Okay. I shouldn't be long I just came to check up on him." "That's fine. Percy's mom is going to be here soon." I walked over to Percy on his bed. He looked so peaceful and calm, not like how a sick person is supposed to look. It is partily disturbing. No one that had passed out and gone into a coma like state shouldn't look so… so… so peaceful. It just seems wrong.

* * *

 **Derek's (POV)**

I have been wanting to visit Percy but his clingy family members and friends will just never leave that room! There is always someone in the room. I get that they don't want him to be alone incase something happens but it is really inconvenient for me. All I can really do is stand outside the hospital looking like a creep listening for Percy's heart beat to make sure he is still alive. I lost almost my entire pack in the fire, I'm not losing one more pack member without a fight. Whether it be sickness or a physical fight I'll do my best to help. Also I can't believe the last words I said to Percy were ones that hurt him. Thanks to me before he passed out he thought he couldn't trust anyone in the pack, spare Lydia, but even with Lydia he might have had his doubts. This means if he dies (not saying that I want him to) that the whole pack will know why he didn't trust them any more or even talk to them. It's all my fault, Gods I'm such an idiot!

* * *

 **Sally's (POV)**

What am I going to do? Poseidon and I can't kidnap him and take him home. I should have made him stay home for a few days. After all I knew that this would happen soon. I should have taken more precaution! I am a careless parent. Paul and I are at the house trying to get a few hours of sleep. It's just that we spend so much time watching Percy to make sure that the humans don't see any changes. Like the light blue scales here and there that he has been getting or the eye color flashes. His eyes keep changing from blue, to his original color, to amber like gold, to black, to red. The blue and the black are from his father and I and I assume that the red might also be from me. I do however know for a fact that the amberish gold is from him being a werewolf. O MY GODS this is so confusing. My brain is starting to hurt which is a hard thing to do for me, since I'm a Valkyrie. We see death constantly it takes a lot to annoy, frustrate, or confuse. We have seen pretty much every trick in the book. Heck we invented the book! I just wish Percy could be finished with his manifesting cause then I can finally find out which one he takes over from. Personally I think it is going to be Poseidon but Poseidon thinks it's going to be me so you never know. You see when a hybrid child is born there two parents put part of their soul into the child. The parts of the souls help the child grow and become more powerful than they would be if they hadn't gotten the parts of the souls or if they had been a full blood. (A full blood is a creature that has two parent of the same kind. For example a werewolf and a werewolf have a child and that means that their child would be a full blood.) Percy is a hybrid or half child. That means that he has parts of Poseidon and I's souls in him. So when they reach the manifesting age (16-18) their bodies return the pieces of the souls and they change. Because over the years the soul parts were just there they did nothing but when the child manifests then they drain the powers that the original soul is most compatible with. When they are finished with that process they tend to take after one parent. Like a boy of a sandman and a werewolf might be more compatible with the werewolf side so after his manifesting he would lose most of his sandperson powers and gain all the werewolf powers to make him equal to a full blooded werewolf. I can't wait to see which one of us Percy comes out like.

* * *

 **No one's (POV)**

For the first time in since he had been put in the hospital Percy had been left alone. It was dark but there was a slight glimmer coming from the hall. Percy lay on the bed perfectly still but then in seconds everything changed. His eyes. They opened. And they were **_silver._**

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review and if you have any questions just ask I will answer them if I can. Bye write you later.


	12. Are you sure?

Chapter twelve Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf if I did the Percy Jackson movies would be way more accurate and there would have been a sandman/sandperson in Teen Wolf.

* * *

Last time: Percy lay on the bed perfectly still but then in seconds everything changed. His eyes. They opened. And they were silver.

Now: Lydia, Nico, Annabeth and Sally were in the hospital's cafeteria. The food

was horrible but they didn't care all that mattered right now was Percy. He had been in the hospital for almost a week and still no change. It was torture, just sitting there, waiting for him to get better yet nothing did. Everyone hated the sense of helplessness they felt. They couldn't help Percy and that was killing them, some more than others.

* * *

They were sitting in a circle then suddenly a sound came from Nico's pocket. The sound was the imagine dragon's song warriors. Nico picked up his phone, checked the screen and clicked on the answer button. "Hey Thalia." "No, he is fine. No change yet Thalia." A few more minutes later, "now Thalia are you sure?" "Alright I'll ask aunt Sally. Bye Thalia see you soon." Lydia stood up about to leave but before she did she wanted to say goodbye to Percy. "Goodbye everyone I have to go. I'm going to go say goodbye to Percy." She went down to the hall to Percy's room. "Hey Percy, I'm leaving I just-" she turned around expecting to see an unconscious Percy but that is definitely not what she saw.

* * *

What she saw was a guy taller than Percy. This new guy had silver eyes and green strips in his ink black hair. He seemed paller and his face held less happiness than Percy's had. Percy's face always seemed like a child's, innocent, happy, care-free, kind, and gofy. The newer man wasn't quite the same, his face still held happiness and kindness but most of the goofiness was gone and so was the innocence. The person in front of her was Percy, yet at the same time he wasn't. He looked like Percy, except for the eyes and the green in his hair of course, but there was something different about him.

* * *

Lydia looked into his eyes. Those weren't his eyes, these eyes were the eyes of someone who had felt so much pain and seen too many things. She knew that look. It was the same look that she had in her eyes. She had seen death and so had he, now. That was the look of one who had seen a death, just not there own. She knew what it felt like cause she was banshee, they dealt with death a lot but how could Percy have the look of a banshee when he was only a werewolf?

* * *

Meanwhile with everyone else: "Aunt Sally?" "Yes Nico?" "Is Percy manifesting?" "Yes." "Thalia told me he might be. She also said that everyone's coming down to see Percy." "Really? Everyone?" "Not everyone but my parents, Thalia, her parents, and Annie is staying here too. Reynas leaving soon," then he added in a quiet voice, "thankfully." "Okay so I take it Hades and Persephone are going to stay at a hotel and the same with Zeus and Hera?" "Yep and Thalia, Annie and I are staying with you." "What about Thanatos, Bianca and Hazel?" "Thanatos has a case keeping him busy, Bianca is still teaching at that all-girls school and can't leave either, and Hazel has a report to finish with her friend Piper." Sally nodded her head a little disappointed she wanted to see the rest of her nieces and nephews.

* * *

"Ok. Let's go check on Lydia she has been a while." "Yeah she has hasn't she?" They walked to Percy's room and what they saw utterly shocked them. There was a six foot tall, silver eyed, Percy. Standing in front of Percy was Lydia looking at him in terror. "Percy?!" Percy turned to where the sound was coming from, which so happened to be Annabeth. His face shone with confusion as he tried to make out her name. "A-A-Annie?" "Yes Percy?" "Who are these people?" Silence, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was thinking a million miles a minute. How? Percy forgot. He forgot who they were. Why? "Percy who don't you know?" Annabeth was wondering why he remembered her instead of anyone else in the room, especially over his girlfriend and his mother.

* * *

Percy slowly raised his hand and pointed at Reyna, then Nico, after that his mother, and after that Lydia. Annabeth pointed to Percy's mom. "Percy that is your mom. Okay." Percy nodded. Annabeth then pointed to Nico, "do you know who he is Percy?" "He is familiar but no, not really. Sorry." "No worries Percy, it's fine. That's Nico he is your cousin." "Hi Nico nice to meet you," Percy stuck his hand out and Nico shook it while trying and failing to hide a laugh. Only Percy. The next person Annabeth pointed to was Reyna. "Okay Percy do you know who that is?" "Maybe?" "Maybe what do you mean maybe?" "Well one of those two is my girlfriend I just don't know which one." He had pointed to both Reyna and Lydia. "Lydia seems like the right one but it still kinda feels like Reyna might be my girlfriend also."

* * *

"Aunt Sally, Nico, Reyna, Lydia let's give Percy a minute. Reyna made a face but left quickly. Nico and Sally left slowly but surely. Only Annabeth and Lydia were in the room with Percy now. "Come on Lydia. You can see him later." "Alright." Lydia made a few steps forward but then looked back at Percy. Her eyes were tearing up. She couldn't believe that he couldn't remember her or anyone except Annabeth. With every few steps she took she wished even more that she could go back and he would hold her and tell her everything was alright. That was her simple wish. Maybe it would one day be fulfilled but today would not be today.

* * *

Hi readers! You know the drill hope you liked it, REVIEW, and blah, blah, blah. BYE.


	13. I'll be the Aquaman to your Batman

Chapter Thirteen Disclaimer I own nothing! I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I'm her boyfriend," he pointed to Lydia. "His cousin," he then pointed to Nico. "And that lady is my mother?" Annabeth nodded and looked back at Percy. "Okay, Percy who do you remember?" Percy squirmed in his seat and looked down. He then mumbled very quietly, "I don't remember anyone but you Annie."

Annabeth's face softened and she said to Percy in the tone of voice you would use when speaking to a lost child, "are you okay Percy? I know that you are scared but you are going to be just fine, okay?" Percy nodded his head. "Come on Percy we are going to take you home and you can get used to everything. Is that okay with you?" Percy nodded his head again. Annabeth turned her head to her Aunt Sally. "Aunt Sally can you please get Percy's clothes?" "Yes sweetie I'll get them." Sally went to the far side of the room, picked up Percy's clothes and brought them back to the other side of the room to Percy. "Okay Percy go to the bathroom and change and we'll be here when you get back-" "Not me I have to leave. Sorry I'll see you later," she quickly left but before she did added to her sentence in a mumble, "I love you." After she left the hospital Lydia went to her house inside her room and just started to cry silently. This hurt her so much she finally just got Percy after about three months of dancing around each other and he didn't even remember her. How could he be gone from her grasp so soon after she had finally caught him.

* * *

Percy's (pov)

The beautiful girl left. The one with the strawberry locks and the stunning eyes. She was nice. Apparently she was my girlfriend. Wait no is my girlfriend. My 'mother' and Annabeth say that in my "manifesting" of my "supernatural" ability I forgot everything. In a sense they say that my memory was wiped clean. Anyway she left the hospital and I was left alone with Annie, my "cousin," and my "mother." It's awful I only know one person! You would think I would remember my own mother or maybe even my girlfriend. I am glad that I at least remember someone, it would be even more of a nightmare if I didn't. I don't really feel like I belong right now. Everyone is treating me like a child because I lost my memory, I'm getting sick of it! They don't seem to know that just because I don't remember them doesn't mean I don't remember math, science, English lit, and all my other classes. I still know how to swim, I still know how to ride a back yet they insist on treating me like an infant! I know that they are my family but right now I really just want to be alone. I am so glad they left me alone to change. They are crowding me so much, I feel like I can't breath. It is like there is a weight on my chest. It slowly blocks my lungs so I want to scream but I can't. The people surround me and I feel like the world around me is about to collapse. All I want to do when I see them is roll up into a small ball. I can't stand them anymore, they are quickly becoming intolerable. They expect me to remember but I just can't it's too much pressure and how can I do something that I couldn't possibly do? It's not like I can just snap my fingers and make the memories appear. If I could I would definitely do just that it would save me from all this. I just want my memories back. That's all I want right now and there is almost nothing in the world that could change that, ever.

* * *

Nico's (pov)

Percy still doesn't remember a thing. Why did he have to lose his memory? Why is Annie the only one he remembers. I'm Nico Michael Di' Angelo, I'm Percy's cousin and I know that Annie is his cousin as well but why can't he remember me? I'm the one he hung out with most. We talked more than anyone else. Logically he should either remember me or Aunt Sally, not Annabeth. Him and Annabeth rarely ever hang out. Percy and I actually do talk and hang out. We used to spend every day after school talking about Doctor Who, Sherlock, DC super heroes and even Harry Potter. How he would be the 11th doctor. I wanna be batman and he wants to be aquaman. Also how Annie would be wonder woman and Thalia would be Artemis. How I want to be Severus Snape and he wants to be James Potter. He always did like red heads, Lydia is another example. Back home he dated this one girl she was really rich. She had red hair and her name was Rachel Dare. They broke up after about a month of dating since they decided they were better as friends. Percy and Rachel never really like liked each other they only got together because people kept teasing them. Sure Percy thought she was cute but he never really saw her "that way." The popular people at school said quote unquote "that the awkward, rich, nerd girl and the ugly, stupid geek boy would be so cute together." Percy didn't tell Aunt Sally or Annabeth but he did tell me. He trusted me not anyone else so he should remember me. I wonder who Percy took after his mom or his dad. I have never met his dad before Percy's accident. Since Percy's father is back does that mean I have to call him Uncle like I do with Uncle Paul and Uncle Zeus? Hopefully not our family is already so confusing. Uncle Zeus is married to Hera. Hera and Zeus had Thalia and a year later they had Hermes. Poseidon and Aunt Sally had Percy but then they split and Aunt Sally married Uncle Paul. Aunt Sally and Uncle Zeus are siblings along with my mom Maria, and my Aunt Athena. Aunt Athena adopted Annabeth and her twin brother Grover. I have a big sister named Bianca and a little sister Hazel who was adopted. So in short my mom Maria, Athena, Aunt Sally and Uncle Zeus are siblings. Bianca, Thalia, Percy, Hermes, Me, Annabeth and Grover, and Hazel are all cousins in order of age.

* * *

Hello hoped you liked the chapter you know the drill by now (I hope) Review and do whatever.


	14. I found him!

Chapter fourteen Disclaimer I do not own anything except a creative brain and a keyboard.

* * *

I'm gonna fill you in: Bianca, Thalia, Percy, Hermes, Nico, Annabeth, Grover and Hazel are all cousins. Percy is Sally and Poseidon's son. Sally married Paul. Zeus and Hera have two kids, Thalia (who is the second oldest) and Hermes. Athena adopted Grover and Annabeth. Nico and Bianca are biological siblings and Hazel is adopted, Hades and Maria are their parents. They are all supernatural creatures or they will be once they have manifested.

* * *

Thalia (pov)

Percy has manifested and Aunt Sally told me that he lost his memories. That never happens. Percy shouldn't have lost his memory. My own manifestation was normal as ever. I found out that I took after my dad. He is a Raijū and so am I. We are called "thunder beasts." They are Japanese in origin. We are made of lightning and we can take the form of a cat, wolf, fox or weasel. I take the form of a wolf though and my father takes form of a weasel. My mother Hera is a nymph. So far since I'm the oldest I am the only one that has manifested yet. Well Percy is manifesting right now and then it'll be Bianca's turn. (Bianca's dad is a wraith and her mom is werewolf.) Percy is a very special case though, since he is a werewolf and his parents are a Selkie and a Valkyrie. There is no telling what he could be. Currently I'm taking my car to Beacon Hills to help everyone find Percy. I should be there in a day or two. "I wanna Rock! Yeah! I want to Rock!" Oh great my phone! I pick the phone out of my pocket and push answer before putting my eyes back on the road. "Talk to me." "Nice way to greet your cousin Thalia." "Oh well who cares. Why'd ya call?" A few seconds of silence passed before he finally said, "Aunt Sally wanted to know when you were going to be here." "I'll be there in two days." "Okay, by-" "That's not the only reason you called me is it?" Nico sighed, "no it's not. We still can't find Percy and we are getting worried it is supposed to be ten degrees outside tomorrow!" "Oh great. I'll try to be there sooner. See ya later Nico." "Goodbye Thalia."

* * *

Derek (pov)

It has been almost a week since Percy has gone through this, "manifestation" as Sally calls it. Since then he has lost his memories and has run away from us all. My life is just one problem after another. Being a werewolf, family dies in a fire, uncle tries to kill me and I kill him, Uncle comes back to life, Alpha pack not to mention many other crappy things that has happened in my life. It all sucks! I just want to scream sometimes. There is just so much pressure on me right now. I'm supposed to take care of everyone but I can't, sure we are safe now but that doesn't mean something else won't come up. There are so many other supernatural creatures in the world, who's to say that one won't show up tomorrow? Life is uncertain right now and I don't like it.

* * *

Percy (pov)

It's cold. I don't know where I am. Last thing I remember is seeing Scott in the cafeteria. I was mad at all of them because of what Derek did. Now I am in the woods I think and it's freezing! The ground is wet too. I'm only wearing a t-shirt and pants, I have no shoes and I have no coat. Now that I think about it how did I get here anyway? I slowly get up and then fall back down again. The world falls back into inky darkness.

Time Skip to about an hour or two later

"Percy! Percy! Come on idiot wake up!" There was something pushing my shoulder, really hard. The voice seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place it. My eyes opened. "Thalia," I tried to say but all that came out was a croak. "Percy!" Another voice said. "Mom?" "Yes Percy it's me. I'm here. I'm here baby." She was stroking my face and I was starting to feel weird so I tried to sit up, key word tried. My head felt like it was going to split open and I had to lay back down. "Percy are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Annabeth." After waiting for a little while they helped to pull me up.

No one's (pov)

"Percy why did you leave? We were worried about you." "Annabeth I was only gone for a few hours at most. Also when did you get here?" "A few hours! You were missing for days and before that unconscious for a week! You're an IDIOT!" "What do you mean a week Annabeth?" "I mean a week!" "Ok I'm sorry but I don't remember that." "What?" "The last thing I remember before waking up in the woods is seeing Scott." Annabeth and Sally eyebrows lifted. Sally walked closer to Percy and asked, "really Percy? Is there nothing else you can remember?" "Nope nothing." Sally turned away and mumbled about how she was going to have to explain everything to him. "Nothing at all?" He nodded. "Are you sure honey? Nothing?" "For goodness sake's mom I don't remember anything after seeing Scott! Is there something you wanted me to forget, MOTHER?" "No Percy, I'm just concerned about you ok?" Percy breathed in and then out. He looked calmer now. "I'm sorry mom, I'm just confused okay?" "Okay. I love you Percy." "I love you too mom." "Okay lets get fish-boy to the hospital." "Thalia I almost forgot you were there." "How could you fish-boy, I thought you loved me more than that." Thalia said this is one of those close girly girl tones and put her hand to her forehead like she was about to faint. For a few seconds she was fake crying too. Together (Annabeth, Percy, Sally and Thalia) they walked out of the woods. They put Percy in Sally's car and drove him back to the hospital.

* * *

Hey I'm so so so sorry that I haven't been adding more chapters. I have been held up at school. With homework and tests and everything else. I hope you like this chapter and also Remember to like and review!


	15. I remember

**Chapter fifteen Disclaimer I own nothing except a computer.**

* * *

Lydia (pov)

I'm so tired. Percy is amazing and I miss him so much right now. What the heck is happening with him? I just want to go back to our first date. The pizza, the rainy walk, everything, I just want it all back. Percy was one of the best people I have ever met if not the best. He was great. NO! He **is** great. I don't really have the best taste in men but I know Percy is a good choice. I can't help but worry right now, I'm driving myself sick. Percy is making me so scared. What if he dies? Or if he gets kidnapped or something worse or just as bad. Every time I hear a guy say, "Lydia" I look around thinking it's Percy. I can't stand it, it hurts so much.

* * *

Percy (pov)

I can't wait to see Lydia. I hope she didn't miss me much. My mom told me that I was missing for a while. I don't remember any of it and it is driving me crazy. How can I not remember a thing of what happened? This is so annoying. I just want it all to go back to the way it was. Tonight we are going to see who I took after. I'm excited to find out. I don't know if I want to be a selkie or a valkyrie combined with my werewolf. The valkyrie would probably work better with the wolf but I want to be a selkie. I love the ocean and anything to do with it. I would prefer to stay away from death. The next person to manifest after me is going to be Hermes. He is super hyper and a very fast runner. I wouldn't be surprised if he took after Aunt Hera and got some kind of quick nature spirit. His birthday is next year so thankfully we won't have to worry about him for a little while. I know I scared a few people with my manifestation. Well… more than a few. I hope Hermes doesn't have a manifestation like mine. Mine was annoying, I forgot everything that is something I wouldn't wish on anyone, especially my cousin. Hermes isn't my favorite (that would have to be either Nico or Annabeth) but he is a great person. Hermes is going to have so much fun with this though. Not like I did. Nico could like his and Annabeth might too. I don't think that Grover or Hazel would love it though. They are just to quiet and shy to like something like that.

* * *

Nico (pov)

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Hello this Nico." My head snapped up. "What! You found him? Why didn't you call me sooner? You just found him. Fine. Okay. I'll see you soon Thalia." " _You too dweb."_ "Really Thalia? Aren't you just childish." " _Shut up. See ya Nico."_ "Bye-"

There she goes. They found Percy. The one time I don't go out to help looking for him the find him. Maybe I'm a bad-luck charm. Yeah that's what I am nothing but bad-luck. Thalia said that they were going to take Percy to the hospital. Annabeth is borrowing my car right now so I have to walk to the hospital. It's dark right now, it's also cold. I have to wear a coat, scarf, and extra socks under my combat boots. There is no snow but it could come since it was supposed to rain soon. I hope it doesn't snow or rain. I don't like snow but I do like rain if it's not too cold outside. Sometimes I'll just stand outside letting the rain fall on me and I won't go inside until I'm completely drenched. Finally I get to the hospital. I go up to the front desk and ask her where Percy was. "Hello, Miss? Do you know which room Percy Jackson is in?" "Yes he is in 207." I go to leave but she stops me to say something. "What?" "Try to keep him in his room this time." "Okay I'll try no promises." She made a face and mumbled a very quiet, "fine."

* * *

Sally (pov)

We finally found him and I am so glad! I was so worried about him and now he remembers me again. Nico was very upset when Percy didn't remember him but I was too. More than Nico could ever be hurt. The pain a mother feels when her child doesn't know her is immeasurable. It is a horrible feeling and I wouldn't want anyone else to feel the same thing. Nico said he would meet us at the hospital. I hope he gets here safely, Annabeth had to borrow his car. He said he would walk to the hospital after I told him I could go pick him up. I wish he would just take our help sometimes. The only person he would ever take help from is Percy. Percy was his best friend despite Percy being almost two years older than him. Him and Percy would spend hours in one of their rooms talking and watching stuff like, Doctor Who, Batman, Arrow, The Flash and Sherlock. Sometimes I would think they were obsessed. Percy's favorite doctor is the 11th. They also really liked Harry Potter and Merlin. Percy says that I'm a Hufflepuff and that he is a Gryffindor. Nico says that he is a Slytherin. I don't know how I remembered any of this but I did. I think it is because the boys talk about it so much. They could probably name all of the villains from Arrow, Batman, and The Flash. Nico and Percy could also quote Doctor Who, Merlin, Sherlock, and Harry Potter. Percy had a crush on the actress who played Amy Pond for a little while but then he said that, "her and Rory belonged with each other." I remember the one time Nico and Percy got Annabeth to watch Merlin. She said that Arthur was, "hot," and they kicked her out of the room.

* * *

R&R I hope you liked it. Write you later Green Eyed Ranger out!


	16. Forever

_**Chapter sixteen Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Teen wolf or any shows/ books/ fandoms in this story**_

* * *

Percy (pov)

I'm no longer cold. It's weird being at the hospital, everything is so bland and clean. Everyone smells like soap, and I mean everyone. It's so annoying, I miss the smell of rain, of my mom's cookies, even the mud. I miss it all. Everything and anything that is out of this hospital. There is a really nice nurse though her name is Mrs. Rosefelt but she told me to call her Quinn. She has black hair, grey eyes, and she is really pale. She is actually like a vampire pale. I hope she isn't a vampire. I know that valkyries, werewolves and even selkies are real but vampires, that going to be a little harder to adjust to. Although if she was a vampire it wouldn't make much sense if she worked at a hospital, you know with all of the blood. I don't think I could handle the blood like that if I were a vampire. I would probably lose it in seconds. Being a vampire would stink. They say that werewolves and vampires hate each other, I can't help but think that's true. Would I hate the first vampire I ever met or could I ever make them into a friend? Surely we could never, but maybe, just maybe we could.

* * *

Nico (pov)

"Percy are you alright? Aunt Sally called me and told me they found you." Percy was lying calmly on his hospital bed. "Yeah Nico I'm fine. When did you and Annie get here though?" Annabeth came into the room. "My name's Annabeth not Annie. And as in when we got here, we've been here for bout a week or two, you just forgot." Percy made a small smile and a quiet chuckle. "I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. If I do it anymore than you'll have to never leave me out of your sight." "I think that's exactly what Aunt Sally is going to do for the rest of your life." "Oh great. Imagine having her tag along for my dates with Lydia. She would be killing me." "Oh I can see that. You're going to get sick of her soon." "You know I am pretty sure you're right about that." "So are you feeling alright." "No I'm ready to get out of the hospital." "You've only been here for a day and you're already wanting to leave. Just like you Perce."

* * *

Sally (pov)

Percy doesn't seem to like the hospital a lot. He is constantly fidgeting. I know he can't help it he has to move but I need him to stay around. I don't think I could ever stand it if he disappeared again. We are going to test him once he gets out of the hospital. He is excited, and a little scared, I can tell. The nervousness is probably part of why he is so restless. This is a big thing in our world. A huge thing actually. What he is about to go through is a huge mile stone.

 _Time skip about a week_

Percy (Pov)

Everyone was here, Annabeth, Scott, and my mom and dad. There were here to see what I am going to become. Or what I have become. I'm really confused. There is a clear glass orb in front of me. It's on this stone stand. My mom says that if I'm just a werewolf then it will be amber, valkyrie is black, and selkie will be blue. All I have to do is put a drop of blood of the orb and it will change color. My dad handed me the steel knife. A scarlet drop fell from my finger and onto the started glowing in all the colors of the rainbow. Then the orb gave out a bright flash, and we were all knocked to the ground. When we got we saw the globe. It was blue and only blue. I am a selkie I am no longer a werewolf and I'm not a valkyrie. I no longer have to worry about that stupid moon. It's all over except I can breath underwater and some other things but other than that it is all over. The only thing I'll miss about being a werewolf is the pack. Scott and Stiles and everyone else. "My boy! Your a selkie, like me. Just wait I'll show you all that the sea has to offer." He came in for a hug and I hugged him. "Actually…. dad I wanted to stay here for a while." His face fell. "Don't worry dad it's just until I finish high school. You can show me the sea after high school." His face lifted at those words. "I'll keep you to that my boy." My father stepped back and my mom pulled me into a hug. "It's over Percy. It's over." "Yeah it is mom." She gave me a kiss on my forehead and stepped back so Paul could put his arm around her. Scott and Stiles came next. "Dude you not a werewolf!" "I know." "We're glad that you're okay and remember no skipping school you have no supernatural excuse this time." "I'll try my best." "You better." The last one, the one I had been most worried about was Lydia. "Hello Percy." "Hi Lydia." "How are you." "Good." "Good-" I cut her off with a kiss. I couldn't stand the awkward small talk between us so I figured this was the best way to end it. She responded and kissed back. Sadly though the kiss had to be broken due to our need of air. She put her arms around me and smiled. We kissed again. And one more time just for good measure. I put my arm around her shoulders and I walked her home. Everyone else went to their homes or the hotel they were staying at. Once we got to her door I kissed her again. "Bye I'll see you tomorrow." "Good bye Lydia Martin the best girl in the world." She blushed, smiled and then walked into her house and closed her door.

* * *

 _ **Lydia Martin the girl who I will forever love. The girl who didn't run but always stayed. A girl who didn't care about what I was, just who I was. Forever, Lydia Martin. If you want I will give you forever.**_

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

Hope you liked that. This story is one of my favorites that I have ever written. Read and Review. Write you later. Bye!

Also this was 1,149 words including everything!


End file.
